


Rarepairs - Tucker/Sam

by avearia



Series: Phic Phight 2019 [10]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Arson, Building Collapse, Death, Disasters, F/M, Fire, Injury, Mortality, Phic Phight 2019, Prompt Fic, Relief Situations, Tucker and Sam come to terms with the fact that they're human, Veggie Burger - Freeform, and humans can only do so much, differentjasper, fluidity189, sometimes you just have to rely on each other to get through had times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:40:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23386765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avearia/pseuds/avearia
Summary: Prompt: Fave Rarepair4. Tucker/Sam - Ghost hunting's tough business, and they're only human after all.
Relationships: Tucker Foley/Sam Manson
Series: Phic Phight 2019 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1679998
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Rarepairs - Tucker/Sam

**Author's Note:**

> Fill 4 of 6 for the prompt "Fave Rarepair" by differentjasper aka fluidity189.
> 
> This is a plot I always kinda wanted to expand, but alas.

**Rarepairs**

Tucker/Sam

-

Sam leaned into Tucker, wrapping her corner of the blanket tightly around herself. The brick was rough at their back, the concrete frigid beneath them; compared to the firestorm earlier, the world seemed cold and uncaring. They only had each other for warmth.

"What a night," Tucker murmured, sounding tired.

She had to agree, watching the firefighters roam over the wreckage that had been the hospital, jabbing the debris with long sticks in search of small pockets of fire. Above them, Valerie and Phantom hovered, faces hard as they worked; Val scanning the collapsed structure for signs of life, and Phantom telekenetically lifting concrete pillars off the bodies, dead or otherwise.

Eyeing a team of paramedics as they jogged past, Sam asked, "…Do you ever wish… we could help more?"

"We help plenty," Tucker replied, stony. They watched as the EMTs loaded another body onto the stretcher, before he quietly added, "…But yes."

They weren't superhuman. Had no specialized hazmat suits, or training. Against individual enemies, they could be of some help. But the hoard of dragons that'd descended on Amity tonight, bearing stolen royal necklaces from Dora's kingdom - their support only stretched so far.

They'd been a seamless team, sniping the enchanted necklaces off the foes from rooftops while Danny and Val provided a distraction, but once the enemy caught on, it was over. If Val hadn't caught Sam as she'd plummeted from the roof—if that dragon claw had scratched Tucker just a little higher—

Sam took a deep breath, arms twining around Tucker's to make sure he was still with her. Tucker flexed his hand, eyeing the bandage wound at his wrist, before placing his hand atop hers. Both hands shook.

"The important thing is, we have each other." He leaned into her. "It's over, and we're still here."

"But what if someday…" Sam swallowed. "What if we're not so lucky?"

Tucker tightened his grip on Sam's hand. "I'll always be here. For you." He said. A pause; a chuckle. "Us humans, we gotta stick together."

She looked up, and he looked at her, eyes locking. For a breath, they held each other there.

He kissed her, soft but firm, and she felt it through and through. When he pulled away, looked at her with a flicker of unease in his eyes, too exhausted to be nervous.

She opened her mouth to ask, but then, at once, shut it. She wasn't going to question this. Not now. Not tonight.

Breathing deep, she held tight to him, to keep him there with her. He seemed to relax under her touch, comforted by each others' presence. Together, they stared detached at the distant chaos around them; the rubble, the whirling sirens, the uniformed men and women flitting from one emergency to the next, wherever their help was needed most.

Tucker's eyes found Danny again, far above them. "He looks tired," he commented, nodding up at their friend, hard face lit by the steady glow as he shifted the ruins back and forth. "…He's going to blame himself."

"He always does," Sam murmured into Tucker's shoulder.

Tucker wrapped his uninjured arm around Sam, pulling her close. "We'll be there for him," he said, more as a declaration than anything else. "It's the least we can do."

"And we'll be here for each other, too." Sam said, quietly. She held up her right hand, palm out, fingers spread. "Team Human?"

Tucker nodded, lacing his fingers with hers.

"Team Human."


End file.
